


NSFW sketches and junk

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Emetophilia, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Genderbending, Gore, Impact Play, Intersex, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral, Sex Toys, Squirting, Suspension Bondage, Tentacles, Threesome, Urethral Play, Vivisection, Wax Play, surgical tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: Leave suggestions/requests in the comments!Here's a list of kinks/prompts if you have trouble thinking of something on your own:https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872?s=20Things I won't draw: rape, scat, extreme inflation/distention, pregnancy, incest, underage.





	1. Ice cream




	2. Ice cream




	3. Taking Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawing threesomes is hard.


	4. Frankenstein With a Mouthful

  



	5. “The only thing that should be tight is your ass.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein tops for once.

  



	6. “What, you think I’m an amateur?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything you want to see more of? (Top/bottom character, oral, anal, twosomes, threesomes, bdsm, toys, cum, cocks, spit, vagina, futas, tentacles, etc.) Feel free to let me know in the comments. Don’t be shy~


	7. “My dick won’t stop cumming!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a e s t h e d i c k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to leave suggestions/requests in the comments.


	8. Tentacle Porn, a Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai controlling tentacles requested by Alpacabomb and VenKrista.


	9. Dessert and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some extra Rai requested by Banana+Boat.

  



	10. Urokai’s a little bitch, but he’s Rai’s bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai/Franken/Urokai requested by Bomber.


	11. “This isn’t a part of lab protocol, Master.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Frankenstein/bottom Rai requested by IngridGabriela3214.


	12. “Yes, Lord.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Lord/Raizel requested by Abbey.


	13. “You’re always so stubborn with that mask.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy kissing through the mask requested by...me.


	14. “Have I not been reckless, Master? I will await punishment.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel spanking Frankenstein requested by VenKrista.


	15. Hot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspension and wax play requested by Ellesra.


	16. Frankenstein, But With a Wet Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lady love too.


	17. “But Frankenstein, you’re still gushing.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Raizel/fem!Frankenstein requested by VenKrista.


	18. Happy Halloween, Master!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein in fishnets requested by Frankenfucked.


	19. Ragar Cutting Up Frankenstein, As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragar/Frankenstein knifeplay and restraints requested by GreyTonedTiger.


	20. "I'm such a cool lord."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel/Ragar/Previous Lord double penetration requested by Ellesra. Note: Ragar doesn't have balls; instead, he has a dick and a vagina, because he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on mobile and can't fit the entire image on your screen, try clicking to view the image file.


	21. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein/Ragar, vivisection, gore.


	22. “Oh my, we’re all getting along so nicely.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein/Raizel/Ragar with the Previous Lord watching requested by Abbey.

  



End file.
